Love me like you do
by Albmmac
Summary: AU. Emma cansada de no encontrar el amor recurre a una página de contactos. Quizás pueda encontrar allí lo que busca o quizás pueda darse de golpe contra algo que no desea, contra algo que ella fue.
1. Introducción

**Que nadie me juzgue por mis otras historias. Esto es un regalo super atrasado para una persona por su cumpleaños. Iba a ser OS pero creo que tendrá uno capítulos, más largos que este obviamente. Esto es solo la introducción, tantear terreno aunque ya tengo todo definido. Sin más dilación, os dejo con un cachito de 'Love me like you do'**

* * *

><p>No era de ese tipo de personas. <strong>Clic. <strong>Nunca hubiera recurrido a algo tan burdo, eso creía. **Clic. **Veía como se le escapaba la vida ante sus ojos, como todo aquello que quería parecía algo más cercano a la fantasía que a la realidad. **Clic. **Era afortunada en varios aspectos de su vida, diría que en todos, en todos menos uno. **Clic. **El amor. **Clic. Clic. Clic. **Su asignatura pendiente y todo lo que ello conllevaba.

- Siempre lo mismo. **Clic. **Nada que me llame.

Emm Swan a sus 31 años se consideraba una persona llena, completa, repleta, inundada de experiencias, cansada de cogerse la mano con alguien durante una semana, o varias, hacerlas felices y luego irse. O que se fueran. Quería probar más allá, quería tenerlo todo y entregarlo todo. Varias veces al día se repetía que aquello no iba a suceder, que sus actos le habían pasado factura y que eso del karma existía, ¿podían ser ciertos sus miedos?

- Nada que me llene. **Clic.**

Había recurrido a una página de contactos, quien lo diría, como una de sus últimas opciones. No creía en el amor conocido en una noche de fiesta en un bar y un par de miradas, no creía en el amor en el parque más bonito de Los Ángeles cuando sus perros las obligan a juntarse, joder, de todas formas no tenía perro. Sencillamente no creía en el amor de películas pues eran solo eso, películas, ni en el amor verdadero de los cuentos.

Emma Swan creía en el amor creado a través de un golpe de atracción repentino, constancia, confianza y un bienestar establecido sin pedirlo. **Clic.**

**- **Wow – Aquí tenemos el golpe de atracción repentino, no tiene por qué ser solo sexual. –Es guapísima. – Embobada de repente como en los cuentos de hada en los que no cree.

Tres fotos de una mujer espectacular. La primera en un despacho junto a una estantería, como si fuese hecha de manera infraganti intentando buscar algún libro. Lo llamativo eran sus gafas y sus piernas en esa falda ceñida hasta la rodilla, su pelo corto negro azabache y esos labios rojos entreabiertos, como si la vida se le fuese a escapar de un suspiro.

- Quizás trabajadora y sexy. – Pensó.

La segunda en un sillón con las piernas recogidas sobre este y observando crepitar el fuego de la enorme chimenea a su lado. Vestida normal, sin miedo de mostrarse como era, cómoda.

- Hogareña, puede que le guste la tranquilidad. – Volvió a pensar.

Y la tercera, para gusto de Emma, su favorita y la mejor de las tres. Tendida sobre el césped con ropa parecida a la que llevaba en el despacho, sonriendo intensa e inmensamente a un cachorro que parecía jugar a su lado con algo entre sus patas. Parecía no importarle nada en absoluto, solo ese momento.

- Feliz, puede que espontánea, me transmite felicidad. Quizás merezca la pena. Me gusta. – Sonrió al decirlo.

Fueron estas dos últimas palabras que se escaparon de su boca las que la impulsaron a pulsar ese crítico botón con un estúpido corazón. Al instante, me atrevería a decir que al segundo, ya apareció en la categoría de coincidencias, Emma ladeó la cabeza recordando que no tenía ninguna solicitud y menos de ella, entonces, ¿habrían pulsado ambas al mismo tiempo?

- Será una simple casualidad – Pensó ella que no creía en las casualidades. – Veamos si eres lo bastante interesante Regina Mills.

Así Emma Swan acababa de cometer el mayor error de su vida.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Al final no quedó tan largo como creía. Escribo a mano en una libreta y después lo paso al ordenador así que... yo creía que era más. Debo explicar que quiero que sea un fic corto, me gustan los detalles pero estoy luchando contra ellos, solo usándolos donde es estrictamente necesario a mi juicio. Y digo lo de fic corto, porque aquí todas me conocen y saben lo que pasa después d capítulos. Y no quiero eso. Disfrutad de ello o intentadlo, no me veo ya tan buena como antes.**

* * *

><p>Se sentía observada, sentada en medio de aquella cafetería desde hacía ya media hora, con un capuccino o lo que quedaba de él, esperando a su cita.<p>

- Al menos ha avisado que llegaba tarde. – pensó.

No se había exigido mucho para aquella cita, necesitaba que fluyese de forma natural. Se vistió con unos vaqueros ajustados, una camisa de botones roja, zapatos de tacón negros a juego con su chaqueta de cuero y su pelo de forma natural, ondulado para ser más exactos.

Jugueteaba con la cuchara mientras recordaba las únicas palabras que había intercambiado con Regina.

_**La noche anterior**_

_En el momento en que su perfil apareció en las coincidencias un mensaje iluminó su bandeja de entrada._

_- Al parecer estamos de acuerdo, ¿le apetecería una cita inesperada a las 11 de la mañana de mañana, señorita Swan?_

_Emma dudó en contestar pero no tenía nada que perder. Normalmente hablaba primero por la web con sus __**posibles**__. Quizás lo diferente era bueno. Quizás._

_- ¿Dónde? – respondió, sin más._

_- En La Caffeína, ¿sabe dónde es?_

_- Sí._

_- Entonces hasta mañana señorita Swan, estoy deseándolo._

_- Hasta mañana. – contestó ella sin mucha muestra de interés._

Perdida en sus pensamientos y en aquella cucharilla no notó la presencia de alguien de pie en frente de su m esa.

- Si sigue dándole vueltas al café, acabará por desaparecer.

Levantó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a la fuente de tan sensual voz. ¿Quién podía hablar de café y hacer que sonara tan sexy? Solo ella, pensó por un segundo Emma.

- Tampoco sería una gran pérdida visto lo que queda – se levantó y extendió su mano – Emma Swan.

- Regina Mills – contestó ella estrechando su mano – Un placer – dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a los ojos agua marina de Emma.

_¿Todo lo que dice suena sexy? ¿De verdad? – _pensó Emma ante tan suculenta voz – Siéntese – pudo decir.

Regina se sentó frente a ella, devorándola con los ojos, sin ninguna vergüenza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ella. La primera hora fue algo tenso, como en cualquier cita a ciegas, bueno, casi a ciegas.

- Entonces eres abogada.

- De las mejores, gano un 90% de mis casos.

- _Cuánta modestia, _pensó Emma. - ¿Y si no te gusta el caso? – preguntó.

- Elijo mis propios casos menos aquellos que me son asignados por el fiscal. De todas formas me empeño al máximo.

- Entonces he dado con una mujer trabajadora, suerte la mía – decía mientras se llevaba un trozo de tarta a la boca para saborearla ante la observadora mirada de Regina.

- Trabajadora no, me gusta lo que hago, así que soy adicta a ello – daba un sorbo a su té.

- _Ups. _Eso no es muy llamativo.

- Es una verdad sobre mí, no te voy a mentir.

- Si es así no tendrás mucha vida más allá de tu despacho y los juzgados.

- No pido mucho más.

- ¿Por qué estar en una página de contactos entonces?

- Para tener a alguien con quien acurrucarme y relajarme de vez en cuando – bebió de nuevo de su té.

Tendría que decir que Regina era una mujer de principios y, principalmente, no mentía sobre sus intenciones. Usaba un método fácil para buscar pareja sexual, la página de contactos, colocaba en ella unas fotos que pudiesen atraer a cualquier, como una foto cerca, una divertida y una seria. Todas desean esas 3 cosas o, al menos, alguna de las tres. La belleza estaba y está claro que era indudable. Casi todas cedían ante ella aunque buscasen más, eran advertidas, si no querían no había problema.

- _Maldito Karma, otra vez lo mismo. _Al menos eres sincera – sonrió - ¿Puedes contarme más sobre ese caso en el que estás trabajando?

Que no buscasen lo mismo no significaba que no pudiesen tener una mañana agradable. Regina habló sobre su caso, ese que le hizo llegar tarde, aunque el tema no se alargó demasiado, secreto de profesión. Fue el turno de Emma para hablar un poco más sobre si misma, una oficial en el departamento de policía de Los Ángeles, contando así algunas anécdotas a Regina que le hicieron reír, y vaya risa. Habló con sinceridad, le dijo que no quería nada exclusivamente físico, quería más. Ella lo entendió aunque pensaba que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de probar tan delicioso cuerpo sentado frente a ella. _Puede que se rinda en algún momento, como la mayoría _pensó Regina.

La cita, si es que aún se la podía llamar así, llegó a su fin después de almorzar. Ciertamente tenían cosas en común que les hizo entretenida la velada sin parar a pensar en el tiempo que había transcurrido.

- ¿Así que el cabrón que casi me mata está entre rejas gracias a ti?

- Supongo que el hecho de que lo hayas pillado, ha ayudado bastante, ¿no crees? – reía.

- Si, pero no sabía que había tal conspiración tras él, también que en ese entonces era una simple policía.

- Aun así, de nada y gracias por facilitar las cosas.

- Mhm.. ¿de nada? – reía también.

- Se ha hecho ya bastante tarde, debo volver al despacho si no quiero que mi móvil empiece a sonar insistentemente – miró su reloj apenada.

- Ha sido una mañana muy entretenida, gracias.

Ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron a la barra para pagar y continuar sus vidas, o para que Regina pagase sin la mínima intención de dejarlo hacer a Emma.

- No me gusta que me inviten – comentaba ya fuera de la cafetería.

- Pues para la próxima me invitas tú, ¿te parece? – la miró de lado.

- ¿Próxima vez? Sabes que yo…

- Ya – la interrumpió Regina – Lo sé, pero me lo he pasado bien y, quizás y solo quizás, podamos ser algo como amigas, ¿no? No tengo muchas.. – una pequeña grieta en su voz ante la última frase hizo que el corazón de Emma se encogiese.

- Pero no valen restaurantes de lujo.

- Trato hecho – sonrió tan radiante como podía – Nos vemos pronto Emma.

Emma se acercó para depositar un beso en la mejilla de Regina, muy próximo a la comisura de sus labios, erizando la piel de ambas ante tan próxima cercanía.

- Hasta pronto Regina – susurró intentando calmarse.

Por unos segundos, mientras una melena rubia se alejaba entre la multitud, Regina la observó y se obligó a sacudir su cabeza levemente para sacarse algunos pensamientos, dejando paso a unos nuevos.

_Tiene que ser mía._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Será suya?<strong>


End file.
